Don't Let Go
by SoraVonKrauss
Summary: After many years of being together, Arthur is worried that Alfred still hasn't popped the question. Then, something unexpected occurs, and even though it only brings the couple closer, they have a hard time handling it. Rated M for YAOI (BoyXBoy). Don't like? Don't read. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur," Alfred looked down, trying to hide his nervousness, "Please, I'll ask this just once."

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur sighed, keeping himself composed as always. There was no way in hell he'd let the American know that he, too, had feelings for him.

"Please... God, why am I even asking this? But, you don't have to answer right now..." Alfred made eye contact with Arthur's beautiful green eyes, "Arthur, let's go out. I swear I won't try anything, let's just go out and see how it goes."

Arthur covered his face to hide his blushing cheeks, "Oh..." Nobody other than Francis had ever asked him out, "I guess... We can give it a try."

Alfred's face lightened up instantly, flashing the brit a perfect smile. He hurried to hug him, "thank you, Arthur."

The Englishman couldn't help but grin when he saw Alfred's lightened up face. He shyly placed his head on the American's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you..."

~

Alfred Jones woke up in the middle of the night with a stupid smile pasted on his face. He had dreamt about when he first asked Arthur out. And to think that they'd been together for four years now; the best four years of his life.

He turned to check on the brit himself, who had been staying at his place for the weekend. There he was, sleeping silently, letting out small breaths. Alfred couldn't help but to lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss. Just as he did that, he heard a moan.

"Ohh, Alfred!"

Alfred pulled back, 'Was that Arthur?!'

Arthur started panting. He tossed and turned, moaning the American's name, "Alfred! Ohh... Alfie! F-Faster! H-Hah!"

'Oh my god', thought Alfred, 'Arthur Kirkland is having a wet dream!'.

This was a totally rare jewel. A godsend. Alfred lifted up the covers to make sure, and, indeed, the Englishman's Big Ben was up and throbbing. Alfred could've easily fucked Arthur then and there, but he had to make sure that the brit would watch him do it, watch him devour every single part of his porcelain body.

"Ahh!" Arthur moaned again, "Alfie! P-Please!"

Alfred shook Arthur awake, "Babe, wake up!"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, his face flushed when he saw his American boyfriend; the one he had just had the dirtiest dream about. Arthur was not usually so blunt on being horny, but tonight he was feeling as hot as ever. Without thinking twice, Arthur pulled Alfred close and kissed his neck. He then jumped to his lap and pushed him to the bed on his back.

"Jeeze, baby," smirked Alfred, "you want it bad, don't you?"

"Shh, don't say a word. Just fuck me."

Alfred accompanied his lusty smirk with flushing cheeks. He proceeded to removing Arthur's pj pants, which was the only article of clothing he had on, "you think you have it easy just 'cause this time you finally up and told me you wanted it, huh?"

Arthur started stripping his partner, "what is that supposed to mean?!"

As soon as Arthur was about to pull down Alfred's boxers, the American himself pulled away from him. He stood up in front of the bed, making eye contact with the brit, "What exactly is it that you want from me, Artie?"

Suddenly, Arthur's lusty face went blank, "I want you to fuck me, of course."

Alfred shook his head; "I won't do anything until you tell me exactly what you want."

Arthur rolled his eyes and crawled towards the end of the bed, right in front of Alfred. His lusty grin returned, "I want you to grab your giant cock and thrust it inside of me so hard. I want you to make me yell your name over and over again. I want you to fill me up with-"

"Jesus, Artie. What's gotten into you?" Alfred chuckled, "You better shut up before I come."

Arthur started pouting, with an innocent face Alfred just couldn't resist, "Just come to bed, Alfred. Please. It's been like a week since we've done it!"

It had been a busy week for both Alfred and Arthur. Ludwig had summoned the G8 for an emergency session, so none of them got enough sleep.

Alfred smiled at Artie, glad that he apparently missed him so much.  
He got back to bed and placed his precious Englishman on his lap, "I'm not fucking you."

Arthur cocked his head, "Wh-what? Why?!" Arthur had never been rejected by Alfred. It normally went the other way around!

"Tonight, I'm making love to you."

Arthur's cheeks flushed red, "A-Alfred..."

Alfred embraced his boyfriend and whispered many little 'I love you's to his ear. He then gave him a passionate kiss, stopping a couple of times to catch a glimpse at his lover's beautiful emerald eyes. He moved on to Arthur's neck, kissing his way down to his abdomen, slowly and gently placing the Brit's body on the bed while he did this.  
Finally, the American reached Arthur's throbbing member, placing a small kiss on the tip. He swirled his tongue around it, making his boyfriend moan.

"Oh...A-Alfie..." Although he was blushing, Arthur just couldn't look, "you really don't have to go that far..."

Alfred ignored him, he knew that the Englishman actually liked what he was doing, so he continued.

"A-Alf...haa..! I'm com-"

The white liquid filled Alfred's mouth. Arthur hid his cheeks, he was so embarrassed.

"I- I'm sorry... Spit it out..." He said, shame in his voice.

Contrary to Arthur's belief, this just turned Alfred on even more. He swallowed the cum and smirked at his boyfriend, "you where saying?"

Arthur was in shock. Not only was it one of the rare times that Alfred sucked him and not the other way around, but it was the first time even that he had been swallowed.

Being the cheesy dork that he tried to hide most of the times, Arthur assaulted Alfred with kisses, "Oh, Alfred, I love you, you know that?"

Alfred smirked once more as he turned the Englishman on his back and switched his smirky face to a possessive and lusty glare, "we're not done yet, are we?"

The American moved his fingers down Arthur's chest, around his member, down his thigh and then up again to his entrance. He pressed a little.

Arthur was already breathing faster. He anticipated the moment where he would be penetrated so badly.

"J-Just...haa..." Arthur's voice could be barely understood.

Alfred looked up and grinned, "Just what?"

"J-Just... Just put it in already!"

Alfred was left dumbfounded for a moment- Arthur was rarely this bold. However, after a second, Alfred's lusty eyes came back. He held his massive cock (at least for a tiny guy like Arthur), spat on it a little and then rubbed it up and down a couple of times before placing the tip on Arthur's entrance.

Arthur's desire got greedier and lustier with every second that Alfred was still not inside of him.

"Alfred jones…" panted Arthur, "put it in before I come!"

Alfred chuckled, and slowly slid his member into his boyfriend's entrance, shutting his eyes for a moment, taking in the pleasure of Arthur's tightness. "How does that feel, Artie, huh?"

Arthur let out a loud moan, "Haa…j-just…start moving"

The American did exactly as he was told. He started thrusting deeper and deeper. With each thrust, Alfred's pace got faster and Arthur's moans got louder.

"A-Alf…Alfred"

"Artie…ugh," Alfred groaned in pleasure, "how does that feel?"

"It f-feels gr…AHH… G-GREAT…uhh..."

Alfred kept thrusting, "If you keep moaning like that…" he groaned, "I don't think I'll last …much…longer"

"Me neither…" moaned Arthur, "I'm about to…Aghh!" once again, the Englishman came, this time on his lover's chest as well as his own.

Alfred was also about to do the same. Still thrusting, he leaned to his lover's lips and kissed them passionately as a muffled groan escaped his mouth. He took a breath and shut his eyes once more as he thrust for the last time, this time deeper than before. Arthur did the same; his eyes were filled with intense pleasure as he felt his boyfriend's seed inside of him.

Still panting, Alfred pulled out of his lover and threw himself on the bed, "That was great, wasn't it?"

"It was," Arthur still found it hard to breathe.

"It was awesome…right?"

"Don't push it, git,"Arthur turned to see the alarm clock on the nightstand, "look at that, it's 3 in the morning. We have to be at Germany's at 8…we better get back to sleep."

Alfred chuckled, "you say it as though it's not your fault."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It is n- oh… I guess it is. Well, that's not the issue here, let's get back to bed." He turned away, facing the opposite way, he was still flustered and didn't want Alfred to see him.

_Back to our usual self, aren't we, _Alfred thought. He leaned Arthur's way and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, "G'night, Pumpkin."

The tiny brit blushed, "Git…"


	2. Chapter 2

After Ludwig's emergency meeting in his place, all the countries present started socializing. As usual, Alfred headed straight to the cafeteria with Francis as soon as the meeting was over. Those two sure loved food. Arthur was left in the meeting room, talking to all the other countries. He greeted Ludwig and Feliciano, who had just gotten engaged.

"It took him over two years to swallow his pride and finally pop the question, y'know?" giggled the small Italian.

Arthur chuckled.

"F-Feli…" Ludwig looked away. Arthur found it cute how the only person who could make the German stud this flustered was this tiny little Italian.

Arthur kept greeting the countries. Most of them were engaged, or married, or even had children:

Ivan had Yao, they were also engaged. Feliks and Toris had been happily married for 4 years and had two kids and a third one on the way. Heracles and Kiku weren't very public about their relationship, but everyone knew they were living together. Antonio and Lovino were newlyweds. Even one of the biggest jerks, Gilbert, was married _and _expecting a baby from his "wife" Roderich.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little envious; he had been together with Alfred for _four _years now and they didn't even live together yet. Would his boyfriend ever even pop the question? He had thought about it before, too, and he got to the conclusion that it was very unlikely- Alfred was definitely not that type of person. He didn't think he would see the day where the American would wait for him at the altar, let alone the day where he would be carrying a tiny baby who would some day call him 'Papa'.

"Babe, what's that sad look on your face about?" Alfred's voice startled Arthur. He shook those thoughts away; expecting too much would only hurt him. He and Alfred where already happy enough.

"Don't worry about it, let's go."

Alfred held his hand, a concerned look on his face, "Y'sure? Don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'm okay, love, let's go."

Already in the car, Alfred was still worried about Arthur's melancholic face. He tried to cheer him up, "When we get home, I'll cook whatever you want for you, how 'bout that?"

"Actually, Alfred," Arthur said, looking out the window, "can you drop me off at my place?"

Alfred stopped the car, "Arthur, what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing', I can see it in your face."

"There's nothing wrong, okay? I just want to be home for a while. _My _home." There were tears coming out of his green eyes.

"I see." Alfred was seriously hurt, "Was it something I did?"

"No, Alfred. It's just… we each have our houses, I don't see why we have to be together all the time."

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled. His eyes were turning moist, "You're my boyfriend and I love you more than life itself, should there be another reason?"

Arthur's eyes went wide. What nonsense had he been thinking? He knew how much Alfred loved him; last night was complete proof of it. So what if they still weren't married? Maybe he just still wasn't ready.

"But if you wanna go home," continued Alfred, "I guess I'm not gonna force you to stay at my place any longer."

Arthur sobbed, "I-I'm sorry, Alfie, I don't know what just got into me. I love you."

"Artie…" Alfred was taken aback by his boyfriend's sobs. He took the tiny brit in his arms and kissed his eyes, "You don't have to cry, babe. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Let's go back to your place. Truth is do I wanna be with you."

Alfred smiled and started the car again with one hand on the steering wheel and the other one on his lover's hand.

Once Alfred pulled over in his garage, he turned to Arthur, "Now, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Arthur sighed, "I just feel like-" his face went pale and his eyes widened. He quickly covered his mouth and hit the door, as if asking Alfred to unlock it. Alfred that exactly, and Arthur hurried out of the car, suddenly throwing up on the garage floor. Alfred got out of the car and hurried to his boyfriend's side.

"Arthur?!"

"I…I'm sorry…I…" Arthur's tiny body fell on it's back, but Alfred was quick enough to catch him and carried him inside.

Alfred had never been so worried in his life. His boyfriend had just thrown up, fainted, and now had a slight fever. He carried Arthur to the bathroom, where he undressed him and gave him a bath, kissing his forehead every now and then. He was about to bawl his eyes out, but knew he had to be strong for his little brit.

When he was done cleaning Arthur, he placed him on the bed and put a cold towel on his forehead. The Englishman slowly opened his eyes, "A…Alf…"

" Arthur, babe," Alfred's voice sounded different than usual, he sounded very worried, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…I…I'm sorry I threw up in your garage."

"Don't worry about that, it was mostly water," he leaned over and kissed boyfriend's nose, "you had me so worried, Artie, you have no idea."

Arthur slowly sat up, "I'm glad I decided to come here; imagine if I had been home alone."

Alfred carefully held Arthur and brought him to his chest, "Babe, should I call a doctor?"

"Nah, I'm fine," I gently pulled away and held Alfred's hand, "I just wanna rest for a while."

For the rest of the day, Alfred and Arthur watched TV on Alfred's bed, played some of Alfred's games, and made fun of several countries. That night, Arthur fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred had a wonderful dream once again. He dreamt he was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, when all of a sudden a figure stepped out of the ocean. When he got closer, he realized it was no one other than Arthur. He was completely naked, and his tiny, yet somewhat toned body was a complete turn on. Arthur came closer and closer, until his face was inches away from his own.

"…alds."

Alfred didn't quite understand what Arthur was whispering.

"…donalds."

He felt something touching is shoulder, then shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes, to find his Arthur Kirkland himself shaking him awake.

"Love, take me to McDonalds," he whispered to the American's ear.

"Artie…it's like 7 in the morning…" Alfred yawned, "and you hate McDonalds."

"Well," Arthur got up from the bed and started changing, "not today. Now get up, and let's get some hamburgers."

Alfred felt his stomach growl; there was always time for McDonalds.

Arthur Kirkland ate 4 burgers. For breakfast. Arthur did. _Arthur_.

"Pumpkin, are you sure you should be eating this much?" said Alfred, as he sipped on his coke, "Y'know, specially after yesterday's events."

"Shut up," he mumbled as he munched on his fourth burger.

"Alright, I'm just saying. You don't wanna throw up again, do you?"

Arthur shook his head, "I'd never throw this piece of heaven up."

"_Piece of heaven?_" Alfred was really confused, "Arthur, you hate burgers. I mean, I'm not gonna argue, they _are _pieces of heaven but…you've thought otherwise for the last hundred years, haven't you?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

Back home, Alfred decided that he'd catch up on work. He always loved to leave things for the last day, and he had to send a report on the U.S. economy to Ludwig by the end of the week. He went up to his office, while Arthur, who had obviously sent his already, decided to watch TV in Alfred's room.

Alfred's room smelled of him so much. It had always turned Arthur on, but today it made him hornier than ever. He threw himself to the bed and pulled the sheets over his face. His boyfriend was so hot, so manly, he had such a huge-

Before he could stop thinking about Alfred, he found himself stroking his Big Ben, moaning.

"Alf…Alfie…haa…Alfred!"

Where was he right now? He remembered he had said something about his office, and how he had to finish work. Well, he would have to leave that for later, because his British boyfriend had a more exciting job that the American would have to complete.

Alfred's mind was completely blocked; he would have to call the White House. He needed more information on the current economical situation. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Artie."

Arthur opened the door, he stood in the doorway wearing absolutely nothing, "No, _you _come in."

Alfred blushed and bit his lip, "Arthur…what are you-"

He was interrupted by a passionate kiss. Alfred pulled away, "Babe, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I'm just really bloody horny, that's all." He had a smirk on his face.

"Can't it wait?" as much as it hurt to say it, Alfred just _had _to finish this report, "I really have to send this to Ludwig, as soon as possible. But believe me, when I'm done I'll do you like I've never done you before."

"It's okay, luv, keep working," he grinned, "I'll just make you feel better about doing your job, okay?"

"Babe, I don't think that's a good ide-Ahhhh, oh Artie…"

Before he even finished his sentence, Arthur was already on his knees and had his boyfriend's huge dick in his grip. He licked the sides and sucked the tip and then took the whole thing in his mouth.

"Actually…ahh... it is a…good idea," Alfred was hard in no time.

Arthur continued sucking. Every now and then, he would stop for a second or two just to stare into Alfred's cerulean eyes. He would also say things like, "Love, it's so big!" or "I can't believe this has been inside of me!"

Alfred finally gave up on the report and carried his boyfriend to bed, where they had lots of fun for the rest of the day.

At the end of some seriously great lovemaking, Arthur and Alfred cuddled on bed, kissing every now and then. All of a sudden, Arthur stood up without a word and hurried to the bathroom. He threw up all he had eaten that day.

Alfred hurried to him, "Oh, baby, again?" he said in a worried tone.

When Arthur was done, he pushed Alfred out of the bathroom and closed the door. Alfred could hear him sob while brushing his teeth repeatedly.

There was definitely something up with Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred thought about all the things that had happened in the last two days: the throwing up, the weird mood swings, the strange appetite, the random need for sex, and now he was sick again! What was happening to him?

"Artie, babe?" called Alfred, "I'm calling the doctor, m'kay?"

The bathroom door opened. A sobbing brit stood there, embarrassed. He nodded.


End file.
